This application claims the priority of German Patent No. 29905052.1, filed Mar. 19, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a device for operating at least one weaving loom. Weaving looms are normally equipped, according to their function and size, with two or more fixedly mounted operating devices which are distributed over the width of the loom. In this case, several operating devices can be arranged on the front side and several operating devices can be arranged on the rear side of the weaving loom. By way of these operating devices, control commands for the weaving loom can be transmitted to the weaving loom control. Because of the number of the operable functions and the operating switches and displays required for this purpose, the space requirement for these operating devices is constantly increasing. However, in addition to this space requirement, higher wiring expenditures for the connection of the operating devices are also necessary.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device for operating a weaving loom which avoids a multiple arrangement of operating devices, whereby, on the whole, in comparison to the prior art, lower space requirements and lower wiring expenditures are achieved.
This object is achieved according to the invention by providing at least one operating device which can be arbitrarily moved on a carrier rail along a large portion of the weaving loom width and which has devices for the wireless and/or wire-dependent voltage supply and for the signal transmission of control commands to the weaving loom control system.
As a result, the weaver can position the operating device at a desired point required for the respective operating situation.